Une voix dans les ténèbres
by Vora
Summary: L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, les ténèbres l'entouraient, opaques et impénétrables. [...]Il avança davantage, il y avait quelque chose ici, quelque chose qui l'appelait. [Shônen ai]


**Une voix dans les ténèbres**

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts II  
** Spoilers : **Il vaut mieux avoir terminé le jeu  
** Pairing : **Surprise mais pas difficile à deviner  
** Rating :** G  
** Genre : **Songfic  
** Song : **Unfamiliar par The Birthday Massacre (On peut écouter la chanson sur le Myspace du groupe : )  
** Disclaimer : **KH et les personnages sont la propriété de Square et Disney, je ne me fais aucune thunes avec...

----------

_Lately, nothing passes lightly  
A heavy hand is holding me down.  
A breeze is just an unfamiliar sound to me._

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, les ténèbres l'entouraient, opaques et impénétrables. Pourtant il voyait clair, comme si la lumière se dégageait de lui-même. Intrigué il fit quelque pas dans l'obscurité, se traçant un éphémère chemin dans le néant. Quelque chose étreignait son cœur et serrait sa gorge. Était-ce de la peur ? Non l'endroit, bien qu'étrange ne l'effrayait pas. Non, ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait d'avantage à... de l'anticipation ?  
Il avança davantage, il y avait quelque chose ici, quelque chose qui l'appelait.

_Just close the door.  
(It's all coming back to me)  
Be still, my heart.  
(Cause it's all coming back)_

Et cette sensation familière qui fourmillait dans tous ses membres. Qu'était-ce ? Il avançait toujours d'un pas sûr et régulier dans les ténèbres. Mais il sentait de plus en plus une force le retenir, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage, pourtant il n'abandonna pas et continua sa route vers l'inconnu.  
Un voix, oui il lui semblait qu'il entendait une voix au loin, ou alors résonnait-elle dans sa tête ? Il n'aurait sut le dire, mais cette voix lui disait d'avancer, de la rejoindre. Il frémit d'avantage. Oui, il savait à présent. Rejoindre cette voix, voila ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

_Lately, nothing passes by me.  
And every hand is holding me down,  
And praise is just an unfamiliar sound to me.  
_

Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien une silhouette qui s'était découpée dans l'obscurité. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Luttant contre la force qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, il accéléra imperceptiblement le pas. Mais plus il avançait, plus la silhouette semblait s'éloigner de lui. Il essaya d'appeler, mais les mots se perdirent dans les ténèbres. Il tendit la main et continua d'appeler, un nom se formant naturellement sur ses lèvres.  
Et la silhouette s'immobilisa.

_Just close the door.  
(It's all coming back to me)  
Be still, my heart.  
(Cause it's all coming back)_

Il avait désormais beaucoup de mal à lutter contre la force qui voulait l'éloigner de son but. Mais il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer, pas maintenant, non pas maintenant.  
Devant lui, Il lui souriait, sa chevelure entourant son visage tel une crinière de feu.  
Il se souvenait de tout à présent.  
Il allait dire quelque chose mais Il fut plus rapide :  
"J'ai parcouru le monde entier pour que tu reviennes...  
- Je sais...  
- Mais cette-fois, c'est toi qui es venu me chercher." Il rit, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.  
"C'est vrai". Il lui rendit son sourire.

_All this meaningless direction  
Feels like it pulls me away.  
It's hard to just forget_  
_What they say to me.  
_

Il se tourna vers la force qui l'attirait et ferma les yeux :  
"Sora, quoiqu'il arrive nous seront toujours indivisibles toi et moi. Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi partir..."  
Il sentit derrière lui deux bras se refermer sur lui et un visage s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. La force les entourant sembla hésiter, puis caressant une dernière fois la joue de l'adolescent, elle mourut peu à peu.  
L'étau enserrant son cœur se relâcha lui aussi et il fut pris par l'envie irrésistible de pousser un grand cri. Il venait de naître à nouveau, sa coquille vide jadis, désormais empli de sentiments retrouvés.  
Tout autour d'eux, les ténèbres semblaient danser à présent.  
Et le monde ne devient plus que lumière.

_Just close the door.  
(It's all coming back to me)  
Be still, my heart.  
(Cause it's all coming back)  
_

Sora se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, hébété, et constata qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer la douce brise maritime. Il allait retourner vers son lit lorsqu'un souffle vint caresser son visage et murmurer au creux de son oreille.  
Sora sourit. Peu importe la part de rêve et la part de réalité. Quelque part, deux cœurs pouvaient désormais battre à l'unisson.  
Satisfait, l'adolescent se recoucha, quelques mots résonnants encore dans sa tête :

"Merci Sora."

Notes : 

Fanfiction écrite d'une traite, totalement inspirée par cette très jolie chanson du nouvel album de The Birthday Massacre. L'écoute de ladite chanson durant la lecture est hautement recommandée. Et je suis contente d'avoir écrit un petit truc sur Roxas et Axel (comment ça vous saviez pas que c'était eux ? XD)Ils sont tellement choux... surtout Axel qui passe le jeu entier à courir après son Roxy (et merci pour une fois à la VF du jeu qui a rendu ce couple vraiment canon ! XD).


End file.
